


About me... ish

by David Elizabeth Strudel (KazukoVulzal), KazukoVulzal



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukoVulzal/pseuds/David%20Elizabeth%20Strudel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukoVulzal/pseuds/KazukoVulzal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just about me... and me... (two writers) also there will be ideas in there that have questions that should be answered by you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> II K4Z WIIL BE TYPIING HERE, 4ND MY BUDDY D4VE WIIL BE TYPIING AT THE BOTTOM... GO LOOK 4ND ZEE

HEY THERE, II'M K4Z AND II H4VE 4CCOUNTZ FOR OTHER ZIITEZ JUZT LIIKE THIIZ ONE... LOOK FOR ME ON PL4CEZ LIIKE QUOTEV, 4ND W4TTP4D... 

hey bro... im dave strider and im on kik... see apparently "i" was on it before so im under it as DaveElizabethStrudel... so if you got time chat me up later bros


	2. idea that I had once...

so im thinking of doing a sword art online and a homestuck crossover... like my friends and other people going into SAO being all bad ads and making their own front line group with sub sections of us humans and then alpha and beta trolls being all sick and badass taking on floors together then sectioning into parts when we need points food... I should call it grist... and then the dickface hiss is that one guy who took over the people... the main boss... I think it should go all the way to the 100th floor and shit... kirito and asuna will still be there just as well uh icons I guess... she would probably be the coordinator for when everyone is doing that floors boss and then kirito would be the badass who takes on the final boss and helps every now and then... should I cut down the amount of people since having (12+12+4+4+2=34) 34 characters plus the other people who are in the background... damn...

so what I need from you is... should i do it, and which characters should I cut in order to get a good amount of people I can actually write as... also what format should I write it in... like first second or third person... and then journals or regular episode style... comment please... later bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bros what do you think... should I do it... for the irony...


	3. 4N IIDE4 TH4T II H4D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUZT 4N IIDE4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZHOULD II DO THIIZ? II THIINK ZO...

GHO4ZT TYPER: //totally stopping with my quirk right now...// a girl who loves to type and write stories is killed by one of her haters who takes over as her... stealing all of the protagonist' s passwords and writing how they think the stories should go... making the main protagonist loose followers... this in the dead girl's eyes is an act of war... as a ghost she ruins everything about her killer... ruining the already unstable relationships with their family and partners while also taking back her stories and saving them from destruction...

I literally made this up as I go... I need some help with this... please comment some help  
~K4ZUKO VULZ4L


	4. vine bros... I found vine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title bros read the title

David Elizabeth Strudel... vine...  
DaveElizabethStrudel... Kik  
sorry bros... no fb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... you found me... yay...

**Author's Note:**

> yeah see im right here bro


End file.
